


Day 2: It's beginning to look a lot like Sherlock forgot Christmas!

by fantasybean



Series: 12 Days of Sherlockmas! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gift Giving, John Watson loves Christmas, M/M, Redemption, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: It's Christmas day, and Sherlock had forgotten about it. So there he is, on John's favourite day, opening thoughtful gifts his boyfriend had got him and having nothing for him in return.So, the Detective decides to treat his Doctor to a day filled with gifts from the heart - hoping to redeem himself and give John the best Christmas yet!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 12 Days of Sherlockmas! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036677
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Day 2: It's beginning to look a lot like Sherlock forgot Christmas!

Having been up till three in the morning working on a very exciting experiment, Sherlock was rather bleary eyed when he was shaken awake by his boyfriend far too early for his liking.

“Hey, Sher… wake up.” John leaned over him, his naked chest pressed up against Sherlock’s back.

“Mmm… too tired, John.” Sherlock grumbled “You can fuck me later.”

Sherlock heard a huff of a laugh from behind him and John stroked an arm down Sherlock’s side “That’s not what I want.”

“Then what reason do you have for waking me up at this hateful hour?” Sherlock squinted one eye open to see the early morning light coming through the gap in the curtains.

“It’s Christmas!” John sang softly into Sherlock’s ear, making the man shiver and then gasp and flip over onto his back to look at the blonde (not grey, John was adamant he was still predominantly blonde…).

“Don’t be ridiculous, John. Christmas isn’t for ages.” But there was a pit in Sherlock’s stomach that said otherwise.

“Uhh… well, it’s the twenty fifth of December. I don’t know what calendar you’ve got up in your mind palace, but I think it might be wrong.” John chuckled awkwardly “But anyway, you wait here. Don’t move.” He bounded up, pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, ones with little reindeers printed on them, and left the room in a flash.

Sherlock frowned and sat up properly, rubbing his eyes. He checked his phone – it read 25th December. He checked John’s phone. The same. But surely… it hadn’t come so soon. He thought he had a while before he had to partake in the slightly ridiculous celebration. He knew from the last few years that if there was one time of year that John Watson loved – it was Christmas. But where had the fuss been? Usually there were festivities – _friends_ around the night before, family dinners, day trips to festive venues. But… ah yes, the Mitchell case had rather enraptured them both for the last few weeks – and John had spent yesterday sleeping off the many nights of disturbed sleep. So that’s how Sherlock forgot. There hadn’t been the usual lead-up forewarning him.

Just as Sherlock came to terms with the fact that Christmas Day was, in fact, today, John came flying back into the room with a tray in his hands.

“I made you coffee, I know you came to bed late last night. I didn’t want to wake you but I couldn’t wait any longer.” He grinned and placed the tray on Sherlock’s lap. On the tray was a cup of coffee for Sherlock and a tea for John, and a few slices of toast to share.

“John…” Sherlock began, wondering how he was going to word this, but his boyfriend interrupted.

“I got you this.” He handed over a neatly wrapped box to him “Well come on! Open it!” he smiled that dazzling mega-watt Watson smile, and Sherlock had to try and school his features away from shock and into happiness.

He unwrapped the box and inside found a few items. A framed photo of the two of them from their most exciting case of the year – they had gone all the way to Scotland for it. Sherlock’s lips quirked up at seeing John in the kilt, and in a photograph he could keep forever – what a treat! His boyfriend was incredibly sexy in a kilt, those gorgeous legs and such an ease of access...

“I did love that kilt.” He grinned.

“I know.” John’s eyes seemed to get caught in the memory of himself, naked but for the kilt, bent over a desk in their hotel room, being royally fucked into oblivion by the Detective. He cleared his throat to pull himself from the memory, readjusted himself in his underwear, and said “Keep looking.”

“This is too much, John.” Sherlock chuckled as he pulled out an old antique magnifying glass.

“It’s from the 1800s, I thought you’d like it.”

“It’s beautiful.” Sherlock smiled.

Next he found a plastic bag with some leaves in it.

“These are a rare poisonous plant from Afghanistan. Got a mate to bring some over when he visited on leave so you can experiment with it. Though, nowhere near food, please.”

“Of course. We don’t want another trip to A&E now, do we? These will be great fun, I’m sure.” Sherlock grinned, already excited to experiment with them.

Lastly, he pulled out a case file.

“Managed to persuade Lestrade to dig around for some good cold cases for you. For when you get bored.” John smiled.

“John. This is… this is all so wonderful. Thank you.” Sherlock said sincerely, put the box of gifts aside, as well as the plate of slowly cooling food and drinks, and pulled the man into his lap and down for a kiss. It was languid and loving, and in the early morning quiet of Christmas day the only sounds were their gentle breathing and hands sliding across skin.

“John. I must tell you something.” Sherlock pulled back only slightly, enough to look into his eyes.

“Mmm?” John asked, slightly distracted as he played with Sherlock’s left nipple as it hardened under his fingers.

“I forgot. That it’s Christmas.” Sherlock forced himself to say.

“I know. You looked quite surprised this morning.” John smiled.

“Yes, but I mean to say – I completely forgot. I didn’t think about it prior to this morning. I… I didn’t get you a gift.” Sherlock said quietly, feeling his heart sink a little as John stopped flicking his perky nipple and looked up to properly catch his eye.

“Oh.” Was all he said.

“I’m so sorry. I know you love Christmas. I was distracted by the case and my experiments, and we only put the tree up the other day. I thought there was more time. You know time is just a construct-“

“It’s alright, Sherlock.” John said, but his tight smile betrayed his feelings.

“You’re disappointed.”

“No, well I… Listen, it’s fine.” John put on his brave face.

“No, it’s not alright. It’s your favourite celebration. And I didn’t even get you a gift.” Sherlock sighed.

“I don’t need gifts, Sherlock.”

“No, but it’s always nice to receive gifts.” Sherlock said softly, running a hand through John’s soft hair.

“Seriously, it was bound to happen one year or another – I know you don’t care for these types of things.” John shrugged, looking down at his own hands which lay against Sherlock’s bare chest.

“But I care for you.” Sherlock said “And I always want you to enjoy the things you enjoy. To the very maximum.”

John looked back up at Sherlock and smiled, the first genuine one in the last few minutes.

“Let’s eat breakfast. And then I’m going to give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had.” Sherlock said assuredly.

“Will that be my gift?” John raised an eyebrow.

“The first.”

“First?”

“Yes, I plan to shower you with nice things all day. As you are aware, gifts do not need to be materialistic or have monetary value.” Sherlock pressed a kiss to John’s nose then grabbed his tea for him and pushed it into his hands.

* * *

John lay on his back on the bed, and what a sight he made for Sherlock. His lean muscular frame was completely relaxed into the mattress, his belly rising and falling as he caught his breath. With the distant euphoric look on his face, Sherlock was sure he’d made good on his promise and delivered the Doctor his very best blowjob of all time. Sherlock leaned over him and pressed some soft kisses around his face “Merry Christmas, John.”

John tried to talk back but only mumbled some unintelligible words before giving up and shutting his eyes.

“You are beautiful like this.” Sherlock lay down against John’s side, rested his head on the man’s chest, and playfully sucked on his nipple. John lazily attempted to push him away, too over-sensitised to handle any more.

Once John finally came back to Earth he wrapped his arms around Sherlock and said “You’re amazing.”

“Why thank you. Happy to have pleased you so.”

“Oh, you really did.”

* * *

After a shower Sherlock put his shoes and coat on “Come along, John. A Christmas walk!”

John was sat in his armchair reading an old book and looked up in both surprise and excitement “Really? Where to?”

“Nowhere in particular. Just a walk.”

“But you hate just walking with no destination?”

“Yes, but you don’t.” Sherlock smiled and held out John’s coat.

* * *

“This is nice.” John looped an arm through Sherlock’s as they walked past the pond in their local park.

“Indeed.” Sherlock took a breath and enjoyed the hint of John Watson he could smell in the air.

“Thank you for this.” John said sincerely.

“Merry Christmas, John.”

“Merry Christmas.”

* * *

“I know you’re trying to make up for the whole forgetting Christmas thing, Sherlock… but do you really think this is a good idea?” John bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend attempting to prepare the vegetables for their Christmas dinner.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You don’t cook.”

“I don’t, doesn’t mean I can’t.” Sherlock smiled as he peeled a parsnip.

“Fine, but can we do it together?” John asked, resting an arm on the back of Sherlock’s kitchen chair.

“Of course.” Sherlock conceded and pulled out the chair beside him.

“Coo-ee! Oh boys! Look at you both! Let me get my camera.” Mrs Hudson appeared in the doorway and disappeared just as quickly. She came back and photographed them together.

“Never thought I’d see you cooking up anything besides a storm, Sherlock.” She chuckled.

“Well, I’m making John’s Christmas as optimal as possible.”

“You are a lovely boyfriend, Sherlock.” She went about making a pot of tea for the three of them “You both are of course! Much nicer than Mrs Turner’s married ones next door. All they do is argue with one another she says – she bets they won’t make it much longer and is already putting feelers out for new tenants.” She gossiped and they all settled into a comforting rhythm of chatter.

* * *

Mrs Hudson disappeared back to her own apartment for a video call with her sister and Sherlock and John plated up their Christmas Dinner. As John laid out some drinks for them and lit a candle, Sherlock disappeared.

The question of what he was doing was soon answered as a classical Christmassy melody flowed from their speakers.

Sherlock appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“My favourite.” John smiled as he took a seat.

“I know.” Sherlock sat down opposite him and held out his hand which John took.

“Thank you, Sherlock. For today. This has been wonderful.”

“Happy to. And there’s more to come.”

“More?” John’s eyebrows raised.

“Indeed.” Sherlock smirked, squeezed John’s hand, then tucked into his dinner.

* * *

John sat in his armchair, texting a few responses to festive wishes from friends, when a long note was played by Sherlock on his violin. John looked up, and in front of the window frame stood his partner in everything. He was facing away, looking down to the street; back straight, posture perfect, a silhouette of beauty.

The note paused and Sherlock said “I’ve been writing this in my head all day, so it’s short. But this, Doctor Watson, is my gift to you.”

John tucked his phone away and watched as Sherlock turned to face him and began playing a beautiful peace, filled with those trademark Christmas stylings that John loved in music, and underpinned by the most romantic sway he’d heard in a long time. And it was all for him.

Two minutes later Sherlock ended the piece and bowed softly as John clapped and stood.

“That was wonderful, my love.” He took Sherlock’s violin, placed it down on the living room table gently, then pulled Sherlock towards him and held him in his arms.

“You liked it?”

“I did. Play that for me every year?”

“I will.” Sherlock smiled softly and pulled back enough to kiss John’s lips.

* * *

They watched John’s favourite Christmas film, Home Alone, and Sherlock found it more amusing than he'd expected. On the sofa they leaned further into each other as the evening drew to a close.

The credits rolled and Sherlock pressed his lips to John’s ear “Ready for your last present?”

John felt a shiver run through his spine and looked up at his boyfriend “Hmm… always ready for a gift from you.”

“Well, this is one of your choosing. What would you like?” Sherlock trailed kisses from John’s ear down to his neck.

A groan reverberated from John and he lifted his chin to give Sherlock more access to his neck “I like everything you do.” He sighed contentedly.

“Good. Anything specific you want?”

“Well…” John moved to straddle Sherlock’s lap and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips “How about we take this to our bedroom? And you can ride me nice and hard?”

Sherlock positively growled in excitement and pulled the back of John’s head down for a rougher kiss “A gift for us both.”

“The best kind.”

* * *

“Well, you, Sherlock Holmes, are the gift that keeps on giving.” John sighed breathlessly as Sherlock breathed hard against his chest as they came down from their climaxes.

“My pleasure.” Sherlock grinned “I do think I’ve quite made up for not knowing it was Christmas when I woke up this morning.”

“That you have.” John chuckled, running a hand through Sherlock’s curls fondly “Totally blew my box of gifts out of the water!”

Sherlock huffed a laugh “Please, your gifts to me were wonderful and thoughtful and shall keep me entertained. Though, for next year, go one better and just wear the kilt in person.”

A laugh echoed around the bedroom that was soon joined with a chuckle that devolved into the sound of kisses and whispered “I love you”s.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my 12 Days of Sherlockmas - which is a range of oneshots of our lovely Baker Street Boys at Christmas!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudo or a comment, it's much appreciated!


End file.
